


Rise's Molester

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Breast Play, Creampie, F/M, Ghost Sex, Molestation, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rise gets molested late at night by a being she can’t see.





	1. Chapter 1

Rise was not a stranger to thinking lewd things or even having lewd dreams, given all the comments she’d hear from the public due to her life as an idol. But as she crawled into her bed late at night to fall asleep, the last thing the twin pigtails expected was to get nice and comfortable before feeling something shift in her bed. An immediate gasp left her lips from the sensation, her light brown eyes shooting open and scanning around the room to check and see if anything was there. “Maybe my time over there has had an effect on me…” Bringing a hand to her face to lightly rub her eyes, giving the room a second look, the brown-haired girl let out a sigh of relief when she saw nothing there once again. “Good. I really was just imagining things.” Pulling the pig tails from her hair and letting it all fall down her back, the young idol gave the room one last quick scan, wanting to squash down the fear that was rising up in her heart.   
  
Laying flat on her back once again in her pajamas, that shifting sensation returned. And she quickly did her best to ignore it, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her once more. Fortunately, the young girl managed to fall asleep for a few moments, not realizing that her sheets were slowly and tantalizingly being moved off of her body to expose her in her pajamas. Soft noises left Rise as she turned from side to side, a sudden chilling feeling falling over her as she slowly began to wake up. Everything only managed to get colder and colder until things even out, her eyes opening yet again, seeing nothing around her, despite being unable to move on her own bed.   
  
Something was holding her down and she had no idea just what it was or could even possibly be, fear bubbling up inside of her as her pajama top slowly lifted over her chest, exposing her soft breasts to the nothingness that was in her room. “What…? Why can’t I move…?” The only thought to go through Rise’s mind was that a ghost had managed to get into her room, but that didn’t make sense. Ghosts and spirits didn’t exist out of the Midnight Channel, right? Something in the back of the brown-haired girl’s mind told her that she was dreaming or having a nightmare that someone was taking advantage of her. She was half right.   
  
Suddenly, a soft and wet tongue licked her left breast, causing her to let out a loud scream of fear and pleasure mixed into one. It made her heart race that her mind was even able to think of something like this happening to her, even if she didn’t want it at all. Opening her mouth to scream for help, the only thing that left Rise’s lips was another moan, filling the room and keeping her from being able to get anyone to check on her. Before she can even bother to open her mouth for a second attempt, that same tongue drags across her other breast, causing her to whine and squirm against her invisible bindings. “S-Stop it… Please… I don’t want th-” A sharp gasp left the brown-eyed girl as she felt her pajama bottoms quickly yank down to her knees, leaving her panties in the way for only a moment. With her eyes going wide in fear, her underwear was suddenly yanked down just like her pajamas.   
  
Unfortunately, that was only the start of her clothing being moved, her pajama bottoms being yanked down to her ankles along with her panties. Everything seemed to only slow down and make things even more agonizing for the idol as that same tongue started circling around her nipple, eliciting loud but unwanted moans from the girl. A hand that she couldn’t see wrapped around her other breast, a firm and rough squeeze bringing another moan from her lips, this one being louder than the rest and possibly leaving the room. Closing her eyes, Rise mentally wished over and over and over again that this would all just end, that this was just a dream that she’d never have again and she wouldn’t have to ever think about what was happening.   
  
However, with her eyes closed tight, the brown-haired girl could feel like she was able to see the figure that was slurping on her breasts. More and more moans left the young idol as time went on, the feeling of the being’s mouth moving from one breast to the other and continuing to slurp on her plump tits while she was forced to do nothing but let out sounds that she didn’t want to make, especially with how late it was and possibly wake her grandmother. Rise’s eyes went wide as she realized that she could possibly get loud enough to alert someone else about what was happening, even if it meant getting in trouble for waking someone. Looking into her dark room once again, a smile came to the brown-eyed girl’s lips. “Fine, you wanna play with me, just you wait, I’m gonna-”   
  
“You’re gonna what?~”

 

The voice echoed through every corner of the girl’s room while seeming to only come from inside of her head, a deep and very distorted and broken voice speaking the words and making them echo over and over again.   
  
“You’re not going to do anything.~”   
  
The moment the invisible molester’s teeth clenched down around her nipple, the brown-haired girl opened her mouth and nearly screamed in pleasure. She wanted to do her best to fake giving into the pleasure of having someone touch her, hoping to be as loud as she could to wake someone up, even if it was her neighbor. However, with the feeling of a hand gently caressing her thigh, the young idol could feel a light and thin wetness traveling along her skin. Reason stood that it was hers, meaning that deep down something was actually enjoying what was happening to her right now. Luckily, as she let out another scream of faked pleasure, something shifted just barely in range to be head, a smile coming to her face as she felt a second hand grab at her other thigh. “Please! Give it to me… Plea-” The brown-haired girl suddenly felt a tongue slither into her mouth, cutting her off and silencing her, utterly ruining her plans if no one was awake just yet.   
  
“You’re a smart little slut, aren’t you?”   
  
Once again, the deep and brokenly distorted voice echoed through the girl’s room and her mind, her legs suddenly being yanked apart, making her gasp against the mouth that was violating her own.   
  
“You got lucky this time.”   
  
Rise’s eyes went wide as she felt a something press against her cunt, only to hear the door to her room swing open to see her grandmother standing in the doorway with an angry look. “Rise, what are you doing?! Why are you up so late making such noises?! Do you realize how many people are trying to sleep while you’re up here just enjoying yourself? What about our neighbors?!”   
  
Rise smiled brightly as she looked at her grandmother, the binding’s that she felt holding her to her bed now gone and letting her move freely once more. Quickly adjusting her clothes and covering herself up, the brown-haired girl cleared her throat and nodded as she half-listened to the older woman, happy that the situation was over, but knowing she’d have to give some excuse for what happened and why she woke her. “S-Sorry, Grandma… I guess I was just having a really good dream. I’m sorry for waking you. It won’t happen again.”   
  
“It better not! Jeez, you’re so loud. I feel bad for that boyfriend of yours…” The older woman turned around and stepped out of the room, grabbing the doorknob and pulling the door to be almost closed behind her. “Goodnight, Rise. Try to get some sleep, alright? And please… If you wake me again, you’re going to regret it.”   
  
The brown-eyed girl giggled as her door was fully closed in front of her, her heart still racing as she sat still on her bed, tears starting to well up in her eyes now that she didn’t have to put on a straight face. Turning around and burying her face into her pillow, the young idol knew that she’d have to tell somebody, needing to get it off of her chest if she wanted to actually feel better about things. “Maybe Yu will understand… He’s been dealing with stuff like this longer than I have, after all…” Rise pulled her face from her pillow and reached over for her phone, quickly typing a message explaining to her boyfriend that they needed to talk and it was important. She didn’t know how she was even going to introduce this, but he was the only one she thought could help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise goes to her boyfriend, Yu, to tell him about what happened to her. Only for it to happen again. This time, in front of him.

“I’m telling you, Yu! It was a ghost or something. It felt so real and I could everything like it was really happening!” Rise sat on her boyfriend’s bed and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to convince her boyfriend that what happened to her was real and not just a dream. However, it didn’t help that the only monsters the Investigation Team has ever seen were those in the TV World, nothing in the real world being more than some crazy asshole. Still, the feeling of having her boyfriend’s hand on the skirt of her school uniform as she explained what had happened and tried to convince him was something that made the brunette pout, feeling like she was being ignored or that he didn’t believe her.

 

“Fine… If you don’t want to believe me, that’s fine! Maybe I was just dreaming or something despite it feeling so real…” The girl with twintails leaned over a small bit to plant a soft kiss onto her boyfriend’s lips, gesturing to the door and smiling. “We have a date to go on, anyway. I just thought you should know in case something might be happening that we need to be careful about…” Rise smiled as Yu nodded at her and got up off the bed, leaving her alone on the furniture. “I’ll change my clothes and be right down….” The girl huffed and pouted a bit the moment the door to his room closed, regret starting to bubble up inside of her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach holding herself tightly to try and convince herself that it was a dream and that she wasn’t going crazy.

 

After everything the group had gone through in the TV World, it would be normal for the average person to start having nightmares or strange dreams. But Rise wasn’t a normal girl, she was one of the few that had faced their inner self and conquered it, ready to take on the world truly now. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, the brown-eyed girl stood up off of her boyfriend’s bed and began to undress herself, starting with her skirt. It felt nice to finally be out of something that the school found appropriate for girls to wear during class hours, especially as she brought her hands up between her thighs and around her hips to her ass. Nice, supple, and a little bit perky like she had worked so hard for during her time as an idol.

 

Next to come off was her uniform top, simply pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side top of Yu’s bed to make sure her clothes were somewhere she could easily grab them when it was time to leave. That left her in just a bra and a pair of panties. However, deep down, Rise didn’t like the light blue color that they were. “Don’t I have anything… different here?” The idol didn’t hesitate to strip herself of her underwear, leaving her completely naked in her boyfriend’s bedroom. She quickly looked around in the few places she had stashed an outfit for whenever they had dates like this and she wanted to dress nicely without having to go home to change, finding a nice pair of black panties that would go well with-   
  
“sO, You’RE heRe tOo?~”

 

A quiet and familiar voice broke Rise of her search, making her drop the panties and fall back on the bed with a soft and almost inaudible thud. “No… No… It’s not... He’s at my place, not at Yu’s! And he was gone after that one attempt… He can’t be here!” The brunette quickly shrank back toward the pillow on the bed, snatching it and pulling it to her body to try and cover herself a bit. After a moment, the girl heard nothing but silence and a knock on the other side of the door, her boyfriend quietly checking on her like always. “I’m okay, Yu! Just looking for something nice to wear! I can’t decide on anything!” 

 

With her boyfriend only a few quick strides away, Rise mistakenly thought that nothing could do anything to her, trusting Yu more than any normal student would. Then again, all of the Investigation Team was that way, which brought a quick smile to her lips as she picked up the pair of panties she had dropped. “Well, I better get changed so I don’t keep him waiting.” The moment the girl with twintails tried to pick the underwear up off the ground, they began to pull and tug against the floor, as if they had gotten stuck to something when she dropped them. “Oh, come on… There can’t be anything here that would-”   
  
“yoU’rE ForGeTTing abOut Me.~”   
  
Once again, the same voice from the night Rise was molested filled her head, causing her to stumble backward to the bed. Before the girl could even open her mouth to shout for help, a hand came in contact with her shoulder, pushing her onto her back just as the scream left her lips.

 

Right on queue, like the protective and loving friend and boyfriend that he was, Yu threw his bedroom door open and ran into the room to check on his lover, to see what she was screaming about. He had expected a bug or something just surprising her, but the young leader never would’ve expected to see his girlfriend pinned down to the bed with visible wrinkles in the bed moving around her shoulders like a hand was there. Things only got worse as he tried to take a step forward and help her, only to not move and hear the bedroom door close and lock behind him.

 

“yoU arEn’T gOiNg aNYwHerE… YoU gEt tO wAtcH Me FUCK ThIs beAUtiFuL bItchH.~”

 

Neither person in the couple knew what to do as the voice rang through both of their heads, Yu being unable to speak as the force held even his bottom jaw in place. While Rise was forced to do nothing but lye on her back and spread her legs, a loud scream leaving her only to be muffled and cut off by the feeling of a tongue leaping down her throat.

 

Of course, Rise was also able to feel the being’s hands on her breasts, her soft skin showing the outline of his fingers digging into her flesh as her chest moved with his hands. It was a horrible feeling, reliving the past of an already traumatizing event, things only worse for her now that she could already feel a thick shaft pressing against her cunt like he was actually going to fuck her this time. Closing her eyes, the brown-eyed girl didn’t want to see what was happening to her, didn’t want to feel it, wanting to be away from here she was and pretend that this wasn’t happening. Unfortunately, the moment she did so, the young idol was able to see a shadow of a figure wherever she looked in the darkness of her closed eyelids. She could almost see a man hovering over her, but everything was incredibly blurry and almost like she was trying to see through tears. The one thing she did know, however, was that the moment his tongue moved away from the inside of her mouth, it was right there at her breast, slurping and playing with her nipples.

 

It was a slimy and horrible thing for Rise, the night she was talking to you about before repeating itself right in front of him, as if the being had actually wanted to be watched take advantage of her. The moment the being’s lips wrapped around her breast, the brunette screamed in pain as she felt that invisible cock suddenly push its way into her cunt, stretching her and filling her up with no regard for if her body could handle it or not. Unfortunately, the pain continued to last as she turned her head to see Yu forced to stand at the door in a pose that clearly showed he was about to run after her. “P-Please…”   
  
“pLeaSe? PleAsE wHaT?” The voice almost sounded like it was mocking the girl as its cock moved back and forth inside of her, wrinkles on the bed shifting and moving to look like someone was on their knees between Rise’s legs.

 

The girl with twintails wanted to beg for it to stop, wanting to beg for the pain to go away, unfortunately knowing that she wasn’t going to get any of that as it picked up the pace of its thrusts. Opening her mouth to try and speak to it, the young girl gagged loudly as she felt two fingers push into her throat, the being clearly trying to keep her quiet as the massive member pumped in and out of her snatch faster and rougher, tearing her up inside. Closing her eyes to try and hide her shame in some way from her boyfriend, Rise was quickly disappointed to find herself suddenly yanked and dragged to the edge of the bed, her back against the side of it as her rear end hit the floor. The fingers in her throat were no longer there, but the cock was still inside of her, never having stopped moving either.

 

Now, both Rise and Yu were given a full view of the other, both of them feeling something gripping their faces and keeping them from looking away from the other one. However, the brunette was the only one that was actually able to open her mouth, more than likely in case the being wanted to rape her throat next. Whether fortunately or unfortunately, the girl was unable to speak as she felt a hand wrap around her throat, one of the hands on her shoulders having been moved to make it happen. The young idol’s eyes went wide in fear as she felt the being choke her tightly and move its hips faster and faster as time went on, a loud cackle filling the room to show that the ghost was truly having fun with her body and her pussy.

 

No matter what he tried to do, Yu was forced to watch his girlfriend’s breasts heave and bounce with each thrust that the being he couldn’t see any trace of make, one of her soft mounds moving much less but having a clear marking of a few fingers gripping tightly to it. It was incredibly painful for him to watch, let alone imagine how it felt for his girlfriend that was going through it all. But, of course he was unable to do anything until whatever was raping her girlfriend was finished with her.

 

Despite the tears that were trailing down her cheeks, Rise could feel only pain and regret for letting this happen, not knowing how she could’ve possibly prevented it but knowing she never wanted this to happen. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted it to end no matter what it took, but deep down, the idol had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen.    
  
“i hOpE YoU’Re reAdY!~”

 

Before her mind could even begin to think of what the being meant, Rise could suddenly feel scalding hot cum blasting into her womb, rope after rope of the near boiling seed filling her insides and making her scream out in sheer pain, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from a sensory overload while more and more filled her body. It just didn’t seem like it was ever going to stop as she felt the being slap her breasts a few times, making them jiggle as he chuckled one last time at her.   
  
As if out of nowhere, the force that was holding the couple vanished, leaving them to move again, Yu instantly running to his girlfriend’s side to try and comfort her. However, after an experience like that, being raped and molested in front of her boyfriend Rise would never be the same.


End file.
